


Mother Stands For Comfort

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluffapalooza, Gen, Letty's Got Two Mommies, Motherhood, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cute I almost cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Sometimes Lilith had to pinch herself, because she couldn’t believe that she could be this lucky.Or, the first time Leticia refers to Lilith as her mother.





	Mother Stands For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another super fluffly oneshot for you all. All of the oneshots in this series can either be read as a standalone, or all going together. They of course aren't in chronological order, but you can figure things out. 
> 
> Leticia is about 2 1/2 in this fic.

“Liiiilllyyyyy!!!” Leticia’s high-pitched voice cries out as she looks around a tree trunk, trying to find Lilith. Lilith was on the other side of the tree trunk, simply scooting around in the direction opposite of the side Leticia was looking around. Lilith then jumped out from around the tree trunk.

“Boo!” Lilith grabbed the little girl and swung her around, Letty’s shrieks of laughter the sweetest sound. Zelda watched the two of them, cigarette in hand, from the porch of the Spellman house. Lilith and Leticia were out on the edge of the Spellman property, getting some fresh air. It was a beautiful day outside, and Letty had been unable to sit still, getting into everything. Zelda had been trying to do some work at home, having left her office at the Academy because she missed her girls. She couldn’t have predicted that Leticia would have been so rambunctious today. She had ended up snapping at the toddler in a moment of irritation, when she kept trying to play with things on her desk, and had knocked over a bottle of ink. Zelda instantly regretted the tone she had used, knowing that she could easily clean up everything with magic. The look on her daughter’s face broke her heart, though. Letty’s lower lip trembled, fat tears springing to her eyes as she left the room crying. She ran into the greenhouse, where she knew Lilith was helping Hilda.

“Liillyy” Leticia sobbed as she ran into the room, small feet pattering against the floor. Lilith and Hilda both immediately looked up from what they were doing, Lilith pulling off her gardening gloves and setting aside the trowel she had in her hand. She bent down and caught Leticia as she ran over to her, tears streaming down her little face.

“Oh my darling! What is the matter?” she asked as she adjusted the little girl to sit on her on her hip.

“Mm--mm--Mommy is mad at me.” Leticia wiped at her nose with the back of one dimpled hand, gasping in-between sobs.

“Oh baby, I’m sure she isn’t mad at you. She is just a bit busy, and can’t talk to you right now.” Lilith readjusted Leticia, and guided her head to her shoulder, now rubbing the toddler’s back in circles.

“How about you and I go outside, okay? We can play hide and seek, look the birdies, or we can go for a walk. How does that sound, hm?”

Lilith felt Leticia nod, her small head still resting on Lilith’s shoulder, a thumb stuck in her mouth.

“We’ll be back”, Lilith said to Hilda. She carried the weepy toddler out through the kitchen, and then the living room, past where Zelda was. Zelda turned to look at them pass, a look of shame and guilt on her face. Lilith was so busy whispering calming words and patting Leticia’s back that she didn’t look at Zelda, her attention completely on the child in her arms.

They went outside, and Zelda could hear Letty’s little voice drift back in through the door, suddenly excited by the prospect of going outside. She smiled and went to get herself a cigarette, as well as her sunglasses. She looked out of the window and saw Lilith and Leticia skipping through the grass, Letty’s little legs running to keep up with Lilith. Her heart warmed as she watched Lilith stop to pick up Letty and toss her up in the air before catching her, her daughter’s joyous squeals bringing tears to her eyes. She loved them both _so_ much, and seeing how much they loved each other always made her cry on the spot. Lilith was a wonderful mother to Leticia, so natural, so in-tune with what the little girl needed. She was glad that Lilith had the chance to be a mother to someone, after eons of suffering and loss. She knew of the sadness she had experienced at the hands of Lucifer. Lilith didn’t talk about her past often, but when she did, it was always something heavy and painful, and Zelda was always there to offer her whatever she needed.

Zelda loved her odd little family, and would do anything to see her girls smile. She stepped outside with her cigarette, and slipped her sunglasses onto her face, continuing to watch Lilith and Leticia. She would definitely have to apologize to Letty later, once she came back inside. She wanted the child to feel like she was important, that she was cherished and loved. She didn’t want her to feel like she was an annoyance, that what she had to say wasn’t important. She didn’t want her to feel like something disposable, as her father had treated her. Zelda shuddered as she thought of how things could have gone if Ambrose and Prudence hadn’t found Letty. They had tried to find Judas too, but Faustus had sent him away somewhere, and they had no idea where he was. Ambrose knew he had to get Leticia back, if not for the sake of the baby, for the sake of Zelda. She still remembers the night Ambrose teleported back to the house, Leticia bundled in blankets in his arms. She was still a small thing then, not even a year old yet. He had landed outside of Zelda and Lilith’s bedroom, and immediately knocked on their door. Zelda came to the door, disgruntled, until she saw what and _who_ Ambrose was holding in his arms. She had nearly fainted, Lilith coming up behind her reminding her to breathe. She took the sleeping baby in her arms and wept, Lilith comforting her. Ambrose had left them then, knowing his aunt needed to be alone. Zelda tried to stay awake for as long as possible, to watch Leticia, to know that she was really there with them. She started to nod, and shook herself back awake each time as she stared at the sleeping baby. Lilith had reassured her, told her that she needed to get her rest, that she would stay awake watching the baby. Zelda cried as Lilith took Leticia in her arms, and Lilith leaned in pulled the covers up around Zelda with one hand.

“What if someone comes back and takes her during the night? What if someone finds us?” Zelda’s voice was a panicked whisper.

“Don’t worry. I will stay awake with her, and make sure she is okay.” Lilith placed a long kiss to Zelda’s forehead, and then to her lips.

Lilith sat up against the headboard while Zelda drifted off, her eyes on Lilith cradling the baby, her _daughter_ . When she woke up in the morning, she saw Lilith’s silhouette in the early morning sunlight. She was near the window, pacing back and forth, gently rocking Leticia. She was humming to her, and had a small bottle in her hand, feeding the baby. Tears sprang to Zelda’s eyes as she took in the scene, wanting nothing more than endless moments like the one she was witnessing. _This_ was what she wanted, Lilith and Leticia, her own small little family.

Lilith and Leticia had bonded quite quickly. Lilith offered to watch the child when Zelda was busy with work, she would tell her kid-friendly versions of the stories of the many witches who came before, and she would sing her ancient songs and lullabies. Sometimes Lilith would bring Letty, as Zelda started calling her, with her to the Academy to visit Zelda. She missed Zelda during the day, and sometimes they would stop by just to cheer her up. Other times Hilda would watch the baby, as Lilith had to attend to things in Hell. She tried not to be tied to Hell as much these days, especially with a baby in the picture. She had mentioned on more than one occasion that she would sacrifice her own life for Letty, no questions asked. She constantly found herself performing protection spells for the baby and enchanting her toys to double as good luck charms. She would die before she let anything happen to her.

Lilith also spoiled Leticia, and was jokingly labelled the “fun” parent by Ambrose and Sabrina. She would melt any time Letitca started to cry, and would give in almost instantly. If she didn’t know what the baby was crying for, she would get a bit frazzled, and oftentimes ended up crying herself. She couldn’t handle seeing the child in distress, and Zelda had to calmly let her know that it was okay, that sometimes children cried just for the sake of crying, and that they had different cries that meant different things.

Zelda was shaken from her musings by the sight of Leticia skipping back over to the porch, Lilith trailing behind her. She happily chattered about this and that, and kept stopping to look back, to make sure “Lily” was still there with her. She reached out a hand to Lilith, Lilith’s hand wrapping around hers as they walked carefully up the steps of the porch.

“Careful, Letty. Take it one step at a time.”

“Okay Lily!”

Zelda stubbed out her long-forgotten cigarette as she watched Lilith slip her hands under Leticia’s arms, putting her on the top step of the porch.

“Mommy!” Leticia squealed as she ran over to Zelda. Zelda picked the little girl up, meeting the smiling dimpled face with a smile of her own.

“Hey baby. Did you have fun with Lilith?”

“Yes! We played hiding see and I hid behind a big big tree!”

Zelda used her fingers to brush some of Leticia’s curly hair out of her face, back into the pigtail it came out of.

“I’m glad. Hey listen, Mommy wants to talk to you for a minute, is that okay?”

“Okay.”

Zelda walked over to their outdoor loveseat, and sat down, turning Leticia to sit on her lap, so she could look at her face. The little girl played with the ends of Zelda’s hair, a look of fascination on her face. Lilith came over and sat down next to Zelda, sharing a smile with her before Zelda started to talk.

“Letty, you know how earlier, you got sad because I was...mean, to you?”

“Yes.” The girl looked down, sticking her bottom lip out.

“I want you to know that Mommy is very sorry. I never meant to raise my voice that way. I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t loved, or that you are scared of us because you think we will be mean to you. We love you very much, Letty, and you are the most important thing to us. We will always be there for you, okay?”

“Okay mommy! I love you too” Leticia smiled, the sight turning Zelda’s heart to mush. She leaned forward to place a kiss against the girl’s the sun-warmed forehead, and melted when she stood up to wrap her arms around Zelda’s neck. Zelda couldn’t keep her tears back, and Lilith started to cry silently as well, watching her partner with her daughter. When Leticia pulled back, she placed a sloppy wet kiss to Zelda’s face, and Zelda laughed, hugging the child to her.

"Mommy, why are you sad? You have tears.”

“I’m not sad, love, I’m just happy. So happy I have you in my life.” Leticia seemed to think about it for a second before turning to look over at Lilith.

“Lily you have tears too!” She reached out for Lilith, who gladly brought her to sit on her lap. Leticia reached up and wiped at Lilith’s face with her small hands that smelled of grass and dirt. Lilith smiled, more tears falling as she kissed the toddler on the cheek with a dramatic smacking noise.

“Mmmmwah! I just love you soooo much! That’s why I have tears too.”

“I love you too Lily! You are my mommy too!”

Zelda and Lilith’s eyes immediately met, and Zelda saw Lilith’s resolve begin to crumble.

“Hey sweetie, why don’t we go inside and see what Auntie Hilda is up to, okay?” She reached to pick up Leticia from Lilith’s lap, and looked over the girl’s shoulder at her and mouthed _I’ll be right back_ before stepping through the front door.

When Zelda came back, Lilith had her hand over her mouth, sobbing silently. Zelda sat next to her, and pulled the crying woman to her, slowly rubbing her back.

“You gonna be okay?”

Lilith nodded in response, sniffling a bit.

“You know, I couldn’t have picked a better person to raise a child with, Lilith. I’m so glad I have you in my life. Letty loves you unconditionally, too.”

Lilith swallowed some of her tears, and licked her lips.

“I love that little girl so much Zelda, as if she were one of my own.”

“I know. She is as much yours as she is mine.”

Lilith pulled back to look at Zelda, her eyebrows raised, a sad smile on her face. Her tears started up again, and Zelda pressed her forehead to Lilith’s, and brought her hands up to cup her face.

“Shhh, love, it’s okay. It’s okay.” She smoothed some of the demonesses hair behind her ear. Lilith nodded, still overcome by emotion. She slipped her arms around Zelda’s neck and pressed a salty kiss to her lips, pulling back only to wipe her nose before leaning back in for more.

“I love you.” Lilith whispered against Zelda’s swollen lips.

“I love you too.” Zelda place another kiss against Lilith’s lips, this time small and quick. “Let’s go inside and get our daughter ready for bed.”

_Our daughter._

* * *

 

“I _know_ the sun is still out sweetie, but that is because it is summer. You still have to go to bed. Remember the song Auntie Hilda taught you about the seasons, and how Mr. Sun stays out longer when it is summer?”

“Yes.”

"Well it is bedtime, even though the sun is still out."

Lilith smiled as she sat on the closed toilet, watching Leticia splash around in the bathtub as Zelda bathed her.

“Close your eyes sweetie so I can rinse the soap out of your hair.”

Lilith chuckled at the way Leticia scrunched up her little face, and put her hands over her eyes as Zelda rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

“Oohkay, we’re allll done now.” Zelda looked over to Lilith, who handed her the bath towel. She took it and turned back to Leticia. The little girl lifted her arms up, hands reaching towards Zelda. Zelda picked her up out of the bath, wrapping her in the towel she had thrown over her shoulder.

“Now you’re all cleaned up and cuter than ever.” Zelda kissed Leticia on the cheek, smiling down at the dimpled face. “Let’s get you dried off and in your pajamas, hm?”

Zelda carried Leticia out of the bathroom, and down the hall to her room.

“Is Mama coming too?”

Lilith heard Leticia’s voice in the hallway and stayed behind, tears coming to her eyes. This was her life now, bathtime, splashing, story time, sticky kisses, and snuggles. They had a beautiful daughter, a daughter who loved her  _Mama_ fiercely. This was in addition to having Zelda by her side, promising to love and cherish her. Sometimes Lilith had to pinch herself, because she couldn’t believe that she could be this lucky.

She reached into the bath to pull the stopper, and dried off the floor where Leticia had splashed around a bit too much. She walked over to drop Leticia’s dress and diaper cover into the hamper, before turning out the light and heading back down the hallway to Leticia’s nursery. When she got there, Zelda had her down on her changing table, and was sliding her arm into her footie pajamas. They had pale yellow and white stripes on them, and little embroidered bumblebees across the front. The feet were designed to look like two bees. Letty had her thumb in her mouth and was watching Zelda as she zipped the zipper all the way up on the pajamas. She sat Leticia up, and Lilith saw that Zelda had put her hair back into two small pigtails again. When Leticia saw Lilith standing by the door, she smiled, pulling her thumb out of her mouth and reaching her arms out.

“Mama! Mama!”

Lilith would have to get used to the feeling of hearing that. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and choked them back with some humor.

“Hey darlin’ how’s it goin’” Lilith did her best impersonation of an old Hollywood actor, knowing that the little girl loved it when she made different voices.

“Again again again!” Letty clapped her hands together. Lilith scooped her up and walked bounced her lightly on her hip. She smelled of baby lotion and soap, her little body still warm from the bath.

“Here’s lookin’ at you, kid.” Lilith winked at the toddler, before kissing her on the cheek.

Leticia put her hands on Lilith’s face, one on each side, and Lilith turned her head to pretend to bite one. This drew even more giggles out of the little girl. Zelda had been hanging up the bath towel to dry, and came back over to Lilith and Letty, who were making silly faces at each other.

“Alright, it’s time for someone to go to bed.” Zelda poked at Letitia’s tummy gently, making the girl giggle again. She then yawned, and laid her head down on Lilith’s shoulder.

“Ah, there she goes.” Lilith continued to rock Leticia, until she was certain she had calmed down enough to go to sleep. Zelda pulled back the blanket that laid in the crib, and pushed some stuffed animals aside. Lilith walked over to the crib, and gently laid the drowsy toddler down, pulling up her blanket over her. Letty opened her eyes for a brief moment, and Zelda and Lilith both looked down at her, smiling.

“Night night, sweetie. We love you.” Zelda said, quietly.

Leticia simply smiled, before turning over onto her side, sticking her thumb back into her mouth.

Zelda brought her arm up around Lilith’s shoulders as they watched their daughter sleep.

“She is so beautiful Zelda. Sometimes I can’t believe this is my life, here with you both.” Lilith whispered, starting to get choked up. Zelda started to rub her back, and turned her head to kiss her on the cheek.

“You had better start believing it, sweet girl, because it is real. We love you, and we are here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to killyourstarlings for being the cutest little bean ever and beta-ing this.


End file.
